


And for this gift I feel blessed

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Canon Divergent, Cross Gen, D/s undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Next Generation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Pet Names, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism, blowjob, nextgen, sex with toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: Scorpius has a nice idea for Harry’s birthday.That’s it, that’s all the plot there is, it’s a PWP Birthday fic, baby!(Also, title comes from Nirvana’s “Smells like teen spirit”, because I’m a dumbass, there are no teens here, but the title still fits.)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	And for this gift I feel blessed

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot do the math, my brain refuses to, BUT Scorpius is 23, so Harry is about 45/46? I think?

Stepping out of the fireplace into his living room, the first thing Harry noticed was that his Guard Spells had been tempered with. His fingers shot to his wand tucked into his back pocket.

He frowned, slowly raising it, ready, but then noticed a pair of shoes on the carpet. Black leather, French style, more expensive than half the furniture around it. He smirked.

In the doorway to the corridor he found a pair of pants. Still black, but linen this time, tailored and probably hand stitched.

The grin on his face grew wider.

He didn’t need the initials embroidered on the shirt he found at the end of the hall to guess the identity of his guest. The list of people who had access to his place was quite limited, and among them, not many would show such arrogance and impatience.

Harry picked up the shirt to bring it to his nose, taking in its scent. Fancy aftershave and body lotion.

His guest must have been aware of his presence, he thought leaning against the wall outside his bedroom to give him a few more minutes to do whatever he had in mind.

Up until then, it had been a nice birthday. He had spent the day with his kids, catching up with their life now that they were all grown up and living on their own, and then they all had dinner at the Burrow, surrounded by the Weasley family. Not even his divorce from Ginny had ruined the relationship he had with them, and Harry would be eternally grateful he didn’t lose his family.

So, all in all, a nice birthday, but as he let the fabric of the shirt slide through his fingers, he guessed the surprises were not over yet.

He shook his head, amused, letting the shirt fall back on the floor and pushing open the door to his bedroom.

Scorpius laid on his bed, naked if not for a dark red jockstrap, sprawled among pillows with a warm smirk curling his lips. The blind fold covering his eyes was unexpected, but it caught Harry’s interest as he crossed his arms against his chest, leaning on the door frame.

“That was risky,” he said faking a scolding tone, “What if I had company?”

“The more the merrier,” Scorpius clapped back, no signs of hesitation in his smile.

“What if I hadn’t come back at all?” Harry asked again, stepping closer to cup his cheek with his hand, outlining Scorpius’ lower lip with his thumb.

“I – I would have waited for you.”

Harry watched his Adam’s apple slide up and down Scorpius’ throat, letting his finger run over it. He felt Scorpius hold his breath, but that kind of play was not his thing, so he let go.

“Come here.” Scorpius stumbled on his knees right in front of him, and Harry missed no time to brush his knuckles against his cheek, back to his throat and down to his chest.

“Have you waited long?” he asked pinching his nipple until it got hard between his fingertips. Scorpius slowly shook his head, but the stiffness in his shoulders didn’t go unnoticed. They had been doing it long enough for Harry to recognise his body language. Scorpius had pushed himself dangerously close to his own limits, and needed some relief. He was lucky Harry was fond of him enough to forgive him misbehaving.

He leant in to close his teeth around Scorpius’ nipple, biting and sucking it until a soft whine escaped his lips before letting it go.

“What are you doing here?” he asked after brushing Scorpius’ lips with his own, moving away before it could turn into a kiss.

“I wanted to give you a present,” was the reply he got.

“That’s very sweet of you, where is it?” Harry smiled at the sneer tugging Scorpius’ lips after he avoided kissing him once again.

“It’s not a thing, I’m offering myself,” he pouted. Harry brushed his nose against Scorpius’ with a low chuckle.

“I thought I could have you anytime I wanted already.”

Scorpius sat back on his heels, and Harry didn’t need to remove the blind fold to know he was not pleased with his words. Time to step up his game. Harry dove his fingers into Scorpius’ hair, gripping it tightly. He ignored his crying out as he pulled him closer to kiss his neck.

“What’s the difference?” he purred before biting the delicate skin under his ear.

“Anything. Everything, ” Scorpius finally uttered, “you can do anything you want…”

Harry laughed, the sound muffled against Scorpius’ throat. He softened the grip on his hair to a gentle caress, wrapping his other arm around his waist to pull him closer.

“Anything?” he teased, nibbling at his jaw line, “And the blind fold?”

“Leave it, please,” Scorpius whimpered, “I want to feel you.”

The need in his voice sent shockwaves across Harry’s body, striking right at the core of his desire. Several ideas came to his mind, one more interesting than the other, but they all could be reduced to bend the arrogant man in his arms to his will, it was his birthday after all.

He ran his fingers down Scorpius’ back, grabbing his asscheek, squeezing it into his hand and making him gasp.

“Sweet kitten wants to play,” Harry whispered into his ear, nibbling at the lobe. Scorpius slowly nodded, sinking his face in the crease of Harry’s neck.

“Good kitten,” he praised him, “I want to play, too. Can you wait for me a few minute more? I’ll be right back.”

Harry took a step away from the bed, smiling at Scorpius’ pout but surprised he managed to keep his complaints to himself. He left the room towards the kitchen, certain he had given Scorpius enough attentions to resist a few minutes without him.

He downed half a bottle of water as he looked around in his pantry for the box of Scorpius’ favourite treats and a bottle of cold orange juice.

Sitting on the kitchen counter to finish his water, he softened the knot of his tie, wondering how the soft silk would feel tightened around Scorpius’ wrists, or even better around his cock. With a sneer, he remembered Hermione gifted it to him last Christmas, and he did not need that memory in his bedroom. He would have to find something else.

Thinking of the possibilities, he checked the watch hanging on the wall on his right. He had been away almost seven minutes, time to go check on his kitten.

He found him how he left him. On his bed, sitting on his heels and hands on his lap. He sure knew how to morph himself into this sweet, docile creature, the extreme opposite of the young, cocky Healer Harry watched parading around St. Mungo corridors every day, dashing in his lime-green robes, charming patients and colleagues with his professional manners.

Harry smiled at the sigh of relief Scorpius let out when he entered the room.

“Poor kitten,” he said, “Must feel so lonely, here all by yourself for so long. But I’m here now, and I have so many things I want to do to you.”

Harry kept talking as he walked to the nightstand to put down the tray he had brought.

“I know you can’t see, but perhaps you can help me anyway. Would you like that?”

Scorpius turned his face in his direction and slowly nodded. Concerned by his silence, Harry stepped closer.

“Use your voice, kitten.”

“I want to help you, Sir.”

“Very good,” Harry purred, “Stand up for me, please.”

There was a moment of hesitation. Scorpius swallowed loudly before carefully moving to put his feet on the floor and stand up. Harry stood close, ready to help, but he had nothing to worry about. The smile on Scorpius’ lips when he managed to stand up on his own had Harry feel soft. His kitten was so cute when he behaved, he was a lucky man.

“I’m right here,” he said, his hand against Scorpius’ back to lead him across the room to the dresser right beside the door. A common piece of furniture from the outside, it had its first drawer charmed to contain multiple levels and Harry’s ever growing collection of toys fit right in. The man moved the lever on the first level to reveal the multiple bottles of lube, both Muggle and Magic, and a little bowl of condoms, needed when he hooked up with a muggle partner.

Harry took out a bunch of bottles, opening the first one to smell its scent before handing it to Scorpius.

“Peach?” he guessed wrinkling his nose.

“It dries out too quickly, can we use the mint one?”

Harry picked up the bottle Scorpius suggested.

“Good choice, kitten. You liked this one quite a lot, didn’t you?”

He smiled, the memory of Scorpius’ reaction perfectly clear in his mind, one he was very fond of. In fact, they both loved the cold, tickling feeling of that particular brand. Harry made himself a mental note to buy a new bottle next time he went to Diagon Alley, as the one in his hand was already half empty.

“Condoms or Spell?” he asked putting the chosen lube on the dresser.

“Spell, please” Scorpius quickly answered. His words did not surprised Harry, who was already turning the lever on the second level.

“See, now I really need your help…” he said leading his hands inside the drawer. Scorpius licked his lips. Harry noticed the moment of hesitation, the flick of his fingers when they touched the first dildo on the left.

“I need you to be honest with me, kitten,” Harry said, “Choose whatever you want, or take you hands out if you are not in the mood.”

He used his most reassuring tone, crossing his fingers Scorpius would pick something. He swallowed the lump in his throat watching him playing with the toys in the drawer. Without his sight, Scorpius was forced to rely on touching every single item, brushing his fingers against the silicone and wrapping his hands around them to measure their width.

The memory of those same hands over his body sent new waves of lust across Harry’s body, pushing him to clench his fists to resist the urge to stop that game to sink into his lover. He left out a quick sigh when Scorpius finally took a pink dildo and a red vibrator out of the drawer.

Harry praised him out loud to reassure him, before changing level once again. He took in a sharp breath as Scorpius’ hand landed on one of the chokers, his fingers caressing the soft, dark leather and playing with its buckle. Scorpius handed it to him instead of leaving it on the dresser, and Harry obliged, chuckling at his impatience.

“Almost time you get one of your own, don’t you think?” he asked securing it around his neck.

“Yes please, I’d love that.”

Harry brushed his fingers down Scorpius’ spine in sign of approval. He then watched him go over the other levels, picking and choosing different items for the night. They had a bit of a disagreement over the gags department.

“I want to hear the sweet sounds you make,” Harry gently insisted, and Scorpius put it down with a soft giggle. His fingers indulged a second too long on the wip and paddle in the last level. His silence tingled Harry’s curiosity.

“Yes, kitten?”

At the question, Scorpius shrank into his shoulders. Harry frowned, but still give him time to answer.

“I – ” Scorpius cried out, “I played with myself earlier when I was waiting for you.”

Harry sighed loudly to make sure he could hear it.

“We have rules…” he reminded him, taking his hand off of his back, and Scorpius turned his face in his direction.

“I know, I’m so sorry,” he whimpered, “I didn’t finish, I swear, I just – I wanted to be ready for you.”

Harry blinked at his words. No doubt in his mind Scorpius was telling the truth, but he still did break the rules they both agreed on. He leaned in to help Scorpius get his hand out of the drawer, chewing over his options.

“You’ll have to show me,” he finally sighed.

“I – I don’t…” Scorpius shook his head slowly, and Harry raised his hand to caress his cheek, reassuring him.

“I need to see what you did, to know if it requires a punishment.” He didn’t need to look into his eyes to see the change in his demeanor. Scorpius straightened his back, a smug smile curling his lips. Harry was glad he approved the idea.

“Come with me, kitten.” He took his hand, guiding him back to the bed. He then saw the appeal of the blind fold. Without his sight, Scorpius was helpless, completely under his control.

“Take this off,” he ordered sliding a finger under the elastic of Scorpius’ jockstrap. He saw the shiver shaking his body as he rushed to let it slide down his legs. Harry licked his lips, the sight of his cock, pink and hard for him made his mouth water, but he pushed that idea aside. He had other plans for the night.

Harry helped him lay down, shaking his head to fight the need to touch his beautiful, young body, sitting instead at the end of the bed, just out of his reach.

The sweet scent of mint tickled his nose as Scorpius rubbed his hands together to warm up the lube he had spilled on them. A soft gulp escaped his lips as he closed his fist around his own cock, moving his hand up and down its length with lazy strokes.

Harry’s breathing fastened with Scorpius’. He clenched his fists on his lap, unable to look away from his lover. His gestures were hypnotizing, and his muffled moans and pants danced around them. Scorpius ran his thumb over his slit, dribbling it with the drops of precum beaming on it.

“That’s not all you did, is it?” Harry teased after clearing his throat to make sure his voice would be as firm as he needed it to be. Drops of sweat ran down his spine, and his cock ached at Scorpius’ latest moan.

Scorpius took in a sharp breath, moving his other hand from his stomach to his thigh, fingers cupping his testicles, giving them a gentle squeeze, and then sliding lower to his hole, which twitched when Scorpius brushed the tip of his finger against it. He hissed at the feeling of the minty lube touching the sensitive spot.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from making any noise, casting a Stasis Charm on his crotch, because the sight of Scorpius fingering himself pushed him closed to the edge. The buzzing of his wandless magic startled Scorpius, making him stop moving.

“Shh, it’s alright, babe, you are being very good,” Harry reassured him, his voice lower and huskier than he intended to, although it sorted the effect he wanted.

Scorpius relaxed on the bed, parting his thighs a few inches wider, and Harry rewarded him by slowly caressing his leg, his fingers running over the silky, porcelain skin.

When Scorpius went back to tease himself, Harry brought his hand to his own cock, pulling and stroking through the fabric of his pants to relief some pressure. After all, the spell could only do so much. He chose to push them both a little further.

“Mr. Potter, Sir.” Scorpius whined, biting his lip, “Please.”

“What is it, kitten? Are those fingers not enough for you? Take them out then.”

“Please.”

The urge in Scorpius’ voice wrenched at his cock. Harry moved between his legs, summoning the toys left on the dresser.

“Is this better?” he innocently asked as he gently pushed the dildo inside him. Scorpius moaned out loud, nodding and arching his back.

“Use your words. Tell me how it feels,” Harry insisted.

“It feels – ” Scorpius swallowed, “It feels so good – ”

The man grinned, pushing the toy deeper inside as he watched over his lover, delighted by the little expressions he made when he moved the toy around.

“Please, I can’t – ” Scorpius mumbled, his voice broke in incoherent sounds as Harry ran his fingers through his hair, drenched in sweat.

“It’s ok, kitten, you have my permission,” he whispered in his ear, “Let me see how pretty you are when you come for me.”

Scorpius purred. His fingers grasped at the wrist handling the toy, his boy shaken by shivers as he reached his orgasm, riding the waves of the pleasure overwhelming him.

“That’s it,” Harry smiled, “You are so pretty.”

He bent over to soak in the moans escaping Scorpius’ lips with his own, giving him a hint of his own needs with the fiery passion infused in the kiss.

Harry rocked his body, patiently waiting for Scorpius to come down from his high. His mind was all over the place, his cock throbbing and demanding satisfaction. Harry sighed trying to put order to his thoughts.

“Thank you, kitten,” he said when Scorpius stopped quivering in his arms, “That was really hot.”

Harry smiled looking at his cheeks get even redder.

“It’s my turn now, don’t you think?” he asked carefully removing the toy. Scorpius chuckled, unaware of his plans, lifting his hips to entice him. Harry made sure to be as noisy as possible unzipping his pants.

“Sit up,” he ordered, pleased by the change in Scorpius demeanor. His kitten lost his smug smile, obeying without hesitation despite the confusion on his face. Harry helped him crawl closer, slightly turning his body to have better access to it. The buzzing of the lube-drenched vibrator startled Scorpius when Harry turned it on.

“I know you are very sensitive right now, but I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Harry waited for Scorpius to nod before brushing the head of the new toy against his hole. As he thought he would, Scorpius hissed, but he didn’t move.

“I’m ok,” he breathed.

“Are you sure, kitten?”

“I want it!”

There he was, his arrogant, needy kitten.

Scorpius pushed his hips higher, and Harry was more than happy to oblige his demand. Slowly, he sank the toy inside him, tingling his over stimulated hole, until it was in to the handle.

“This is what you wanted?”

Scorpius’ answer got lost in a moan as Harry turned up the intensity of the vibration.

“My turn,” he whispered. With the toy in place, his hands were free to guide Scorpius’ head toward his cock. Harry growled when Scorpius brushed his lips against its head, cheering in delight before taking it into his mouth, flicking his tongue to tease him.

Harry laid back on the bed, the remote firmly in his hand to switch the commands at his will.

His smart kitten fisted his cock at its base, to stop him from coming too quickly, as he enjoyed himself, swallowing its length and avidly sucking it, giggling when Harry’s hairs tickled his face, overwhelming Harry with white-hot pleasure waves.

It had been a long night, and soon Harry sank his hand into Scorpius’ hair, pushing it lower as he emptied himself down his throat.

The orgasm left him breathless and empty-headed. He had no idea how long it took before he found the strength to turn his face to look at Scorpius.

“You took off the blind fold,” he realised drowning into his eyes, still darkened by the pleasure.

“I want to look at you for the second round.”

At that, Harry’s hoarse laughter echoed around the room. Definitely a nice present.


End file.
